Desert Blossom
by warior916
Summary: Kazekage Gaara has bussiness in Konoha, but during his stay he encounters a young kunoichi who has become his friend. Is this meeting going to end with more then friendship? GaaraSakura
1. Desert Heat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, related characters, themes, etc.  
Sorry I haven't posted in so long, but they wouldn't let me on my laptop in the hospital after surgury.**

_written for "my" insomniac, who just to make feel better iIm not naming, but she knows who she is._

**Desert Heat**

**

* * *

**It was a bright sunny say in the middle of an unusually hot summer in Konoha. The humidity was unbearably high, and the temperature peaked at 100f during the day. Most people were inside, while cooling themselves constantly. A fair number of others were playing in the lakes to keep cool. Most shops were closed, since they would have no customers or were unable to work due to the extreme heat. But even with the stifling heat, there was a large number of people who still managed to enjoy the day. There was one boy, however, who did not seek to enjoy it, nor did he seek to cool himself like everyone else. He was a little odd at first, to those who didn't know him. He sat atop a high branch of an oak tree, watching people live their lives. He wore all black robes, adorned with a few add-ons. He had a large gourd that he carried around his back. He had light skin, his face, emotionless. There were dark lines around his eyes, a facial feature left by his forced insomnia. On his forehead he had the character for love written in red, a red that almost matched his wild hair that spiked out, but still managed to keep a collect look. Though he didn't do anything about it, he was drenched in sweat. He had taken his gourd off and put it on the branch, a little further out then his feat. He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. He felt them rather hard to open again, and he was about to fall asleep. When he realized this, his eyes shot open in fear, and he was wide awake again. He didn't stay in the tree any longer, instead, he donned his gourd and jumped down. He wordlessly let out a sigh, tilted his head back a little and stretched. He wiped some of the sweat off his brow, then set off into the bright day. At first, the light hurt his eyes, but he adjusted quickly enough. The sun felt painful when it beat down on his black clothes that absorbed its heat and transferred it to its bearer. Though it was unpleasant, the boy showed no emotion, he remained completely stoic the whole time. As he was walking down the main road, toward the Hokage's office, he saw two people walking the opposite way, towards the way he was going. There were two of them, a male, and a female. The boy was wearing a white tee-shirt, knee-length khaki shorts, and some blue sandals. The girl had on matching blue sandals, a elaborate pink and white skirt that flowed down to a little past her knees. She wore nothing but a pink bikini top, and had her long hair hanging loosely behind her. They were both sweating like mad, but they were laughing, and had joyous smiles on, they were actually enjoying the day. The boy found this extremely odd, and stared at them as they crossed paths. They were enjoying their time so much they didn't even notice him. He was still in disbelief, but continued on his path, wondering what people were like, and how different people could be. He kept walking, but did not encounter anymore people. Soon he came upon his destination. As he walked up the steps some Konoha ninja passed him. They eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged it off and walked past him. He paid no attention, he was used to cold treatment. He walked up the rest of the stairs, then followed down the hallway into the Hokage's office. He walked in, expecting to see the current Hokage, Tsunade, sitting in her chair, drowned in paperwork, but what he saw, however, was her sitting in her chair, talking to a young girl. She had black boots that came up to about her knees, slightly under. She had on black shorts underneath a very loose white skirt. She had a sleeveless black top on, and white elbow bands on each arm. She had bright pink hair, it was cut short and didn't even reach her shoulder. Tsunade noticed the boy enter, and immediately broke conversation with the young kunoichi and turned her attention to him. 

"Good afternoon," Tsunade said, with a slight pause, "Kazekage-dono,"

Upon hearing this, the girl spun around exited, "Gaara!" she shouted, as she ran over and hugged him, catching him off guard.

"Erm, hello, Sakura," Gaara responded, unsure of how to react to this.

"Sakura, let him go," Tsunade sighed.

"Hehe, yes, well sorry about that," Sakura apologized.

"Its, ok," Gaara said, but unlike past times, with emotion, a little embarrassment, and one he was unsure of.

"Well, anyhow Sakura, training's over for today, you're dismissed," Tsunade told her, even though she knew she wasn't going to leave, "Gaara, what brings you here?"

"Just passing through," Gaara said, unable to recall why he had come in the first place.

Tsunade sighed and smiled, "fine you two, go on and catch up already,"

Sakura blushed, Gaara was able to remain stoical this time around. After saying good-bye the two left. As soon as they stepped outside the burning heat of the day started affecting them right away.

"So Gaara," Sakura said teasingly, "what do you wanna do?"

"Whatever," he replied

"Its hot, I'm all sweaty, and sticky, and I smell pretty bad," she began, "hey I know! Lets go for a swim in the river, they're less used then the lakes, so we can have some time alone to catch up."

"Uh, no, really, its ok, I don't have anything to change into..." Gaara started throwing excuses out to not have to do this.

"Its ok," Sakura said, grabbing his hand, and he yet again got that feeling, "I've got something you can use at my place," and she dragged him, well not so much, he was curious, if only as to this feeling, so we stopped resisting, and they walked side by side, holding hands.

"Are you sure you have something for me?" Gaara asked, "Its ok if you don't,"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one mister, you're going swimming with me whether you like it or not," she told him.

Gaara sighed and knew it was a useless battle to fight. He quickened his pace, eager to get to her house and get this over with. Sakura however saw this as a challenge, and walked even faster. The two continued all the way to her home. When they finally arrived they were both completely drenched in sweat. Sakura led Gaara into her room were she began looking through her stuff to find something Gaara could use.

"Here we go," she finally said after nearly tearing her house apart, "catch," she told him as she threw something at him. Gaara caught it and found out it was a pair of large sized mens boxers, dark red in color with some black designs on it. Gaara looked at her quizzically, wondering why she had something like this. "They were my dad's," she explained.

Sakura continued going through her drawers and pulled something else out and threw it on her bed. She looked at Gaara and waited. Gaara didn't understand in the least what was going on, but decided not to question her, and instead wait for her to tell him what to do, then follow the order blindly. Sakura looked at him staring at her, and got a little annoyed.

"Gaara, get out!" she eventually shouted.

"Er, ok," he responded, even more confused then before.

"Oh, and put those on while I'm changing, I'll be out in a second,"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," and she closed her door, thus ending the conversation.

Gaara went into the center of the main room of her apartment, and stood there. He put down his gourd and began to take off his usual garments. He put on the shorts she had given him, and waited patiently with his arms crossed while looking out the window. After a short while Sakura's door opened. She came out wearing nothing but a lime green bikini top that had a darker shade of green and white pattern on it, wrapped around her waist was a pink and white towel that draped down to the middle of her shins.

"Here," she said, tossing a ball of something at him.

He unraveled the ball which turned out to be a red and black towel. He didn't tie it around his waist, but slung it over his shoulder since the shorts were long enough to come down just above his knees. He waited again, silent and patient, knowing she was probably fixing something up, and just in case she didn't want him looking he turned his back to her and stared out her window again. He didn't hear much going on, but after about a minute he felt something very cold on his back, in the one spot just out of reach from his arms. He heard Sakura giggle and spun around to see her standing with a bottle of sun block while trying not to break out into laughter.

"I'm sorry," she said, still giggling madly, "its ok, I promise, now turn around."

Gaara obediently followed her orders, and yet again felt the cool sun block on his back, but didn't move this time since he trusted her. She spread it all over his upper back, and his shoulders, really massaging it in. Gaara felt it again, stronger then the other two times. She then brought both her smaller hands to one of his shoulders and worked her way down, not leaving one part of his arm untouched. When she finished the first arm she continued over to the second, staying behind him, she caressed his muscular arm, and he was really unsure of what this feeling was, it was better then anything he had ever experienced in his whole life. When she finished his second arm she walked around him slowly, putting sun block on his chest and collar bone area. She pressed hard on him, but playfully, and eventually he stumbled backwards into her couch. She crawled onto him and began working the sun block into him, he was in complete bliss. He looked down at her as she moved around on him, she didn't leave one part of his upper torso untouched. She shoved him back and then picked up one of his legs. She got the sun block on his feet, and made sure she got it in between all of his toes. She then began working down his leg, making sure to not leave even one minuscule part of it untouched. When she finally finished coating his upper thigh she grabbed his other leg and began the same process. Gaara's head was pounding, he didn't know what was going on. This new feeling was so new, and so wonderful. Just having her touch him made his body cry out in joy, and protest when she stopped. She became like a drug to him, and he needed to have her, or the withdrawal symptoms would be grave. Soon enough she finished his second leg, and pushed it playfully back to the floor. She crawled on top of Gaara, who was now laying almost completely horizontal, aside from what the back of the couch prevented. Sakura put some lotion in her hands, and put the bottle aside. She came up close to him and began to coat his face, careful not to get any on his lips or eyes or in his ears. Gaara was bursting with this thing now, he felt his face become flushed, and the pounding wouldn't stop. When Sakura finished covering his face, she realized he was blushing madly. She giggled to herself, not wanting to insult him. She loved it and thought he was the most adorable thing in that moment. She thought of something, that would make him even more nervous, if that was possible. She pushed herself off of Gaara, while pushing him back down playfully.

"Hey Gaara, you're all good now," she told him, "but I can't get my back, I got everywhere else, but if you would put it on for me I'd really appreciate it."

"O- ok," Gaara stuttered, he Gaara had stuttered, what was this woman doing to him? He thought

He obediently got up and put a large amount of sun block on his hands. He tried to remember were she had put it on him, and placed it on the dead reach spot on her back. Remembering how she had done it, Gaara began to massage it into her, pressing firm, yet gentle he began to cover her back. Sakura gasped a little, it felt really good when he did it to her, and she wanted him to keep going, even though she had already covered herself before.

"Hey Gaara, I know I said only the back, but I need you to get my front as well, but don't worry about my legs, I took care of those already,"

Gaara was so shaken and nervous he didn't dare say anything, but made a sound of agreement. Sakura turned around for him and sat down on her couch. Gaara began up by her collarbone area, and started to work it into her upper chest and shoulders. He came down her front and eventually to her bikini top, he was about to reach his hands underneath it and cover there to when Sakura grabbed his wrists and told him to not go there, but just go under it. He didn't question her, and began to work on her stomach area. His rhythmic firm strokes had Sakura moaning and gasping. Gaara was embarrassed by hearing the sounds and knowing it was him causing it, but continued as she had asked him. Soon he came to her waist, the boundary line. As good as that had felt, she gasped for him to stop.

Sakura got up slowly, blushing heavily, "hey, thanks a lot Gaara, that was worth more then you think," she told him.

"Su- sure, no problem," he said, still very nervous, and very shaken.

"Well, we should get going if we want to make it to take river before it starts to get too late,"

"Oh, ok," he agreed.

Sakura went into the kitchen and came back with a large basket. Gaara looked at her confused, but she just stuck her tongue out at him and made for the door. Still not bothering to ask questions, but now for a different reason he followed her. When he got down the steps, Sakura shoved the basket into his arms.

"Can you carry that for us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing," Gaara responded, _like I could say no..._

Gaara had no idea were he was going, so he just followed Sakura. She led him through alleyway, and busy streets, and long winding paths covered with trees and grass. After about half an hour of walking, they came to a picture perfect scene, with lots of trees and shade and grass, and the river winding into it. Sakura took the basket from Gaara and set it down next to a tree, she didn't even think before throwing off her towel and jumping into the cool, refreshing water. Gaara hesitated, but all doubt in his mind was cleared out when she smiled at him. He dived in, and stayed underwater for a pretty long amount of time. He remained underneath the water for so long that Sakura was getting worried, _wait, does he know how to swim?_ Coming from a desert country, that wouldn't surprise her. She was getting panicky and just about to dive down after him when she felt herself being pulled under. When she was fully submerged, she saw Gaara underneath her grabbing her ankles. She struggled to get free but he wouldn't let go. He then pulled himself up and her down further, switching places with her until they were head to head even. He then pushed her down a little bit and broke for the surface. _What did I just do?_ He asked himself, _I'm not sure, but it felt so good to tease her like that..._ Sakura broke the surface, gasping for air.

"Gaara!" was all she could exclaim.

"I'm sorry, you're not hurt are you?" he asked, his voice had a hint of concern.

"I'm fine," she said still gasping for air, "but why on earth did you do that, I was scared and startled, first I thought you were hurt, then I thought I was going to get hurt,"

"I'm not sure, honestly," he told her, he hesitated, but seeing a look of discontent on her face he continued, "it just came over me to do it, for some reason it felt so good to tease you like that, and I've been feeling strangely ever since we met up today," he told her blushing.

"You, what?" she said blushing as well, _does he like me? Like me and not know it?_

"I'm sorry, you're really not hurt are you?" he asked, and for the first time in his life, with emotions, not just a hint, he was really concerned, and it showed.

"No, really I'm fine, its ok," she reassured him, "I promise, I'm ok,"

Gaara sighed a sigh of relief. The two had an awkward moment, not really knowing what to say, or do, until Sakura made the first move. She let herself afloat, just moving around, using her arms lazily to not get dragged away by the current. She let out a relaxing sigh, and just stayed there dreamily. Gaara found peace in himself watching her, so peaceful, and beautiful to mention the least. He moved closer to her and saw that her eyes were closed and she was smiling. _Did she fall asleep?_ He let his newfound emotions get the better of him, and he came up next to her and held her, one arm under her knees, the other under her back. He began to kiss her bare stomach area, and then took an arm and began to stroke it. He was rewarded by seeing her show a little discomfort in her facial expression. He continued doing it lazily, until it was almost natural, almost natural for him, Gaara, to be stroking a woman while swimming with her. He decided that this level of pleasure wasn't enough for either of them and began to stroke the insides of her upper thigh. She squirmed a bit, but he didn't let her fall, he continued stroking her, and then applied a little more force. She let out a low moan of pleasure. Gaara couldn't help but smile, it felt so natural, and so wonderful. He started stroking all around her, looking for spots that made her react more. He didn't touch the two spots she had covered with the clothing, because last time she told him not to, and didn't want to intrude too much.. He finally made his way to her face, and was stroking the side of her face, _she has such soft skin, its amazing, just touching it is enough for me,_ but he wanted to find the place that made her feel the best, so he started experimenting. He began to kiss her neck, he was rewarded with a low groan. He bit the soft flesh lightly, and began to tug on it, then he sucked on the spot he had bit some more and then began to move down. As he was doing this she let out a low, consistent moan of pleasure. It pleased Gaara to no extent to know she was enjoying this, but he wanted something more, he wanted her to be awake, and telling him what felt best. He went back to stroking the side of her face, but kissed all around her as well. He felt her stirring, and immediately stopped kissing her, but didn't stop stroking her, nor did he increase the distance between them.

"Gaara," Sakura moaned lightly as she was waking up.

Unable to bring himself to speak he merely stroked her face and kissed all along her neck.

"Gaara, that feels good, don't stop," she told him, half asleep.

Gaara was more then happy to oblige to her wishes, he went back to sucking on her as he had been before, but this time he licked her all on her neck. She let out an increasing moan and began to awaken even more.

"Gaara, you slowed down," she said dreamily, "please don't stop, it feels so good,"

Gaara changed the direction from lower neck towards upper neck, and was working up to her face. He eventually hit a really good spot for her, and she let out a rather load moan, unable to control himself, Gaara played around in that spot more. As his intensity increased, so did the volume and force behind her moans. Every time that sound escaped from her, it imprisoned Gaara, ordering him to keep going. Soon enough he really did it, and she shot awake.

"Gaara!" she exclaimed, backing up from him, "what's going on?" she asked feeling the side of her neck,_ its warm, what the? Was he kissing me while I was sleeping?_

"Please, Sakura, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it seemed to make you feel good, and hearing you in pleasure made me happy, and spurred me on to do more for you. Did I go to far?" he asked, a little afraid of how she would react, _please don't get mad, please don't hate me, I don't want to be alone again please don't leave me_ he cried to himself, he heard her wading in the water coming toward him, he shut his eyes tight, and tears began to form. He waited for her to shout, but she didn't, she didn't try to hit him, nothing. He still kept his eyes closed tightly, but almost opened them when he felt something on his lips, and, Sakura hugging him. He opened his eyes only to see Sakura with hers closed. She was using her tongue to try and force open his lips. He opened them for her, then turned his head to make the kiss deeper. He didn't know what to expect, but he soon felt her tongue exploring his mouth, he let a low grunt escape, sending vibrations into her mouth. Gaara thought he understood and forced his own tongue into her mouth. They became locked in an epic fight, over dominance for the other's mouth, their only tools were their tongues. Gaara felt Sakura backing out of it, but he used his hand to crush her lips back into his. He used this moment to jut his tongue into her mouth and explore it. This caused her to let out a pleasurable moan, pleasurable to them both, as the vibrations carried into Gaara's mouth. He wasn't done exploring her yet, but she was squirming and fidgeting, so he let her go. She gasped for much needed air, she was breathing very heavy. Without warning, she crushed her lips back against his, catching him off guard. She had taken dominance, but he forced her back and picked up were he left off exploring her. He wouldn't be content until he explored the deepest reaches of her, and got a response from her. She was trying to push against him, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't get his tongue to work with her. He moved this way, and that way, looking for the right thing for her. In his random searches he suddenly got a large, pleasure filled moan, one that she almost couldn't take, she was gasping for air, but he wasn't done feeling the vibes from her constant moaning. Eventually he saw she needed air and let her take a breath. He didn't go back in, since he had already gotten what he was looking for. Sakura was worn out, but she pulled on his arms toward the river bank. He picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the water. He positioned her towel with his foot, spreading it out to its full size. When he got it was good as he could he laid her down. She took a minute, then finally regained herself.

Lying on her right side, she looked at Gaara, "hey, get your towel, come on, don't leave me down here alone," she pleaded.

He looked around for it, but then realized, "I forgot it at your place,"

When she heard him say this, she scooted to the edge of the towel. He looked hesitant, but she looked at him pleadingly, with cute puppy dog eyes. _Can I even say no?_ He asked himself as he got down next to her. He started stroking her lower back and she clung to him tightly. She rested her head on his strong chest, and he pulled her in closer, still stroking her back. They had no need for words, it was as if they could read each other's emotions. Sakura looked up at him and pushed away a little but giving herself some room. Gaara leaned into her automatically and thrust his tongue back into her. He had such force and skill, that even upon entering he already had her moaning., she pushed him back a little bit, and then took his hand. She placed it on her hip and put hers on top of it as a guide. She trailed him upwards, and upwards, feeling her every curve. She then placed their hands underneath her bikini top, and lifted it up a little, unable to untie it with such small force on the front. Gaara didn't need telling twice, he quickly untied it and cast it off toward the basket. She then took his hand and placed it back on her breast. He took over, and massaged it of his own will. He fiddled her nipple with his fingers, making it hard. He squeezed her breast and she let out another of her moans, he then squeezed her nipple, hard, making her scream. Gaara smiled through all of this, throughly enjoying it.

"Gaara," Sakura said quietly

"Yes, Sakura," Gaara responded, his voice filled with emotion

"Do you love me?" she asked him

He paused for a long time, seriously thinking this over, then he broke his silence, "yes,"

"Are you sure,"

Gaara looked into her eyes with intensity that would have been impossible prior to today, "Sakura, I love you more then anything, I live you with my very heart and soul, my life is only lived for you,"

Sakura began to tear, "Gaara, I love you too,"

Gaara couldn't understand why, it was still foreign to him. He didn't care though, he could still relate tears to sadness, and if she was sad, he hurt. He brought his arm around her tightly, and held her close to him. He kissed her forehead as he whispered to her. Sakura just smiled. She looked up to him and happily accepted his offer in the form of another kiss. Gaara didn't push deeply, since he thought she was still sad, and wasn't sure of how to help her.

"Sakura," he began

"Yes Gaara?" she responded softly.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura was a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"You were crying, what's wrong?"

"Oh Gaara," she sighed, "these aren't tears of sadness, or pain,"

Gaara was confused, if they weren't tears of sadness, or pain, then what were they?

"These are tears of joy," she explained, "my joy of being with you,"

"With, me?" he asked, and an enormous feeling swelled in his chest, _she just said, joy, with me, _he thought happily. "I may not have tears to prove it," Gaara started, "but I have joy for being with you too,"

Sakura felt amazing when he told her this. She couldn't help but burry her head in his chest and hug him tightly. Gaara blushed a little at this, but quickly caught himself, and hugged her back. He stroked her hair, and then let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked him.

"I'm never going to leave your side," he affirmed

"Gaara, thank you,"

"Thank me? Why?" he asked, confused yet again, she seemed to have a talent of doing this to him.

"Because you're the first," she explained.

"The first?"

"The first to hold me like this, the first to open up to me like this, or see me like this,"

_I'm, the only one, the only one who ever got close like this?_ Gaara thought, _I'm never leavin_g _her, I'll protect her with my life._

"I'm serious," he told her.

She looked at him, dead in the eye, to her, it was pure bliss, as their eyes connected it was like their souls connected.

"I'll never leave you, I'll protect you with my life," Gaara told her.

Sakura understood that she was the most important person in his life now, and he in her's. Gaara had been cold-hearted and stoic all his life, even his own siblings he threatened to kill if they got in his way. It was surprise due to his past, but seeing him open up like this was almost scary.

"Gaara," she said as she sat up, "lets eat," she said with a smile.

Gaara looked at her dumbfounded, _she never ceases to amaze me,_ he smiled back and went over to get the basket she had him bring as she put back on her top, _just in case anyone passed by, no one would think anything of two old friends having a picnic and swimming, and even if they did, what's wrong with us being together_? She thought.

"Here," Gaara said tossing an apple at her.

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully.

"You made most of this by hand didn't you?"

"Yup," she told him

"How, there was no time, you couldn't have possibly known I was coming,"

"Well, the sandwiches were fast, and the chocolates and candies I've had made for two days, I got bored and went on a cooking spree, I knew they would come in handy soon," she told him.

"Never cease to amaze," Gaara stated.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, playfully annoyed

_Damn, she's so cute when she's like this,_ "It means you're very unique,"

"Hey!" she shouted, then got silent, "wait, is that good or bad?"

Gaara moved closer and kissed her lightly on the lips again, then stared into her eyes. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine, but she loved it. It was as if he could see into her very soul, but she didn't care, so long as it was him.

"Does that answer your question?" Gaara asked her.

Sakura smirked, she could play that way. She reached into the basket and pulled out a small chocolate and held it up to Gaara's face. He took it, and her fingers too into his mouth. He moved his tongue all around her fingers, licking up any stray chocolate remnants. Sakura pulled her fingers out and reached for another piece. She went to go eat it, but Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled it toward him, yet again taking the chocolate and her fingers. _Hey! I was gonna eat that!_ Sakura thought. She smiled even still, and leaned over onto him, pushing him down onto the grass lightly. She pressed her face against his, she thrust her tongue into his mouth and swished it around. She quickly found her target and pulled the chocolate from his mouth into hers. She sat up, triumphant as she swallowed the chocolate. She looked at Gaara who was still on the floor, just propped up on his elbows, and stuck her tongue out at him. _Damn, that was, amazing, she's so playful now, even more then before. I think I actually like her this way, and I feel so good, in fact, I've never felt better._

"I love you," Gaara told her

"I love you too, but you already said that," Sakura chirped, "come on I wanna have some more fun," she told him.

Gaara let a small laugh escape him.

"Please, please, I really wanna have some more fun," Sakura said, crawling towards him, "you're not gonna deny me that are you," she asked him, crawling up his chest, "please, I'll do anything for you," she begged as she pushed him down on the grass and crawled on top of him.

"Course I'll let you have more fun," Gaara told her and she gave a little cheer, "but I'm gonna have a lot more," he said a little maniacally.

Sakura let a momentary expression of confusion flare over her face before she was being crushed into Gaara's face. He licked her lips until she opened them, then he forced his tongue into her mouth. He explored its deep reaches again, he knew them well, but enjoyed them all the same. As he dominated her mouth he ran his hands over her back, and was happy when the combination made her moan, right into him. He derived much pleasure from the vibes, and decided he was going to make them even more intense. He let his arms travel down her back, and onto her legs. He gripped and massaged her inner thighs all the while holding her head down, not letting her get up for air. Sakura was moaning a lot now, and much more intensely then she had been before, and Gaara loved every second of it. Gaara felt that she was running out of air, she was trying to breathe but, it was impossible since he was jamming her into his face. _Just a little more now, just a little more, that's it! _He thought, and then removed his hand from her head and she shot up, gasping for air, arching her back. In the minuscule time she was arched like that, Gaara took it as an opportune moment to begin licking her chest.

"Gaara!" she gasped out as she shot her hands forward, next to his shoulder so she could keep her balance, "Gaara, please!"

He couldn't stop, probably even if he wanted to, he was too into this, he knew that no matter what she said, her body was enjoying this. He let his tongue guide him down her chest, he had his eyes closed, but then felt it run over something. He opened his eyes and grinned, it was her top. He untied it from the back and let it fall onto his chest.

"Gaara, come on," Sakura panted.

Gaara just trailed down, he went to her right breast and licked it until it he was satisfied. He then started making circles with his tongue on her nipple, forcing out another moan. He went from circling to flicking with his tongue, enjoying it thoroughly. Suddenly he but it hard and she screamed.

"Gaara, please stop," she pleaded, tears forming as he still had her nipple in his teeth, "I can't take any more!"

_I guess I'll give her a break now,_ and he released some pressure, only to give himself room to bite down even harder one last time. Tears fell from her eyes, she didn't even have it in her to beg him to stop now. Her arms gave way and she fell on Gaara, crying from the pain he had just put her through. He cradled her head int his chest, stroking her soft wet hair, and running his hand down her bare back. _I'm sorry Sakura, did I go too far?_ Her tears slowed, and her breathing returned to normal. Even so, she was shaken, _I didn't know Gaara could go that far, it hurt, but all the same it felt really good._

"I'm sorry," Gaara told whispered into her ear, "I couldn't stop, I went to far,"

"Gaara," was all she could reply with.

Gaara brought her upwards a little bit, and kissed her forehead. She didn't say anything, or do anything, she just moved were he wanted her to. He lowered his head as she looked up, he kissed her gently one last time before he cradled her head in his chest, and held her tightly. She fell asleep within the minute, and her breathing became normal. Gaara propped her up a little, and replaced her top, and tied it securely around her back. He then let her down on the grass softly. He gathered up the remaining food and her towel. He then picked Sakura up and put her on his back. She instinctively wrapped her hands around him so she wouldn't fall. He then threw the towel over her shoulders to cover her, it only came down to her mid thigh, but he thought it was better then nothing. He then picked up the basket and made toward her house. He didn't go too fast, in case she fell. When he finally made it to the main road he headed towards Sakura's apartment. He had to pass by Tsunade's office to get there, but didn't think anything of it. As he was walking by the Hokage's office Tsunade stepped outside to go for a walk. She saw him and stopped dead in her tracks, _wait a second, my eyes must be playing tricks on me, that can't be him,_ she thought. She decided it would be better to check, just in case.

"Gaara?" she called out to him.

Gaara stopped. Slowly he turned around to face the Hokage. He looked at her, and just raised his free hand with one finger extended up to his lips. He didn't even wait for a response, and turned back around toward Sakura's apartment. Tsunade was shocked to see Gaara, stoic Kazekage, in short! Not to mention he was carrying a sleeping hyperactive kunoichi who was smiling and embracing him. Tsunade couldn't comprehend what had possibly happened to them to get him so close to her, but thought it better to not make any more noise around them. Gaara made it to her place with no further distractions. He climbed the stairs and went in. It was just as they had left it, Gaara's gourd and clothes still by the couch, everything looked untouched. Gaara went into Sakura's room and laid her down on her bed. He brought the sheet up so she wouldn't get a chill. He sat down on the corner of the bed and stared at her, _she's so peaceful, I envy you, Sakura, I still wish to sleep, but I dare not._ He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly, so that he wouldn't wake her. He picked up the basket and exited the room.

"What the hell did you do to me, my Sakura?" Gaara asked rhetorically.

He went over to the kitchen and placed what he thought was going to spoil in the fridge, but left the rest in the basket on the counter. He was sitting there waiting for her to wake up, he was used to waiting, so it didn't make a difference to him. He felt a little hungry, so he reached into the basket to have something to snack on.

_Naturally, _Gaara thought, _chocolate._

He couldn't resist, and let his emotions get the upper hand. He walked to Sakura's room, and pushed open the door soundlessly. He walked over to her and kneeled by her bedside. He turned her head to face him and then placed the chocolate on her lips. He began to move it a little, so she would register it was there. She opened her mouth and took it in, still asleep. Gaara then pressed his lips to hers, and moved his tongue around, asking for admittance. She opened her lips yet again, whereupon Gaara's tongue shot into her mouth and began roaming around freely. Sakura let a low moan escape her, and Gaara accepted it, by increasing his intensity. She involuntarily began to work with him, moving her tongue with his. Gaara, however, was too much for her when she was asleep, and a more intense moan then the first escaped. Gaara smirked, and then removed the chocolate with his tongue. He sat up and ate it, still smirking, _I love you, Sakura._ It was almost as if she responded by breathing out heavily, leaving a smile on her face._ I don't know why, but I can tell, this is the beginning of a new era in my life, one much better then the last, _Gaara thought happily.


	2. The SandCastle Man

1**Desert Blossom**

**The Sand-Castle Man**

It was another blistering hot summer day in Konoha, with the temperature high over 100EF, and the humidity off the charts. Two days had passed since the river incident, and now the rivers too had become overrun with people. Gaara sat quietly in Sakura's kitchen. He was on one of three identical stools, all high rise wooden, legs painted white and the tops left raw. They matched well with the wooden table, small but useful. It was high rise to match the stools, left in its raw wooden color. The floor was white tiled, and the walls were also white, but with light blue accents that formed blossoms to one who cared to look hard enough. A single ceiling fan attempted to provide relief from the heat alongside the open window. Gaara had noted to himself over and over that there was no breeze, as the curtains remained motionless. As the kazekage sat to himself he thought about many things. He thought about his home, and about his siblings, Kankuro and Temari, he wondered if they had received any missions he would be needed for. After a while his thoughts turned to the only other person he could think of, Sakura. She had, much to his displeasure, gone out alone. He was irritated to be left alone after getting close, but he figured it couldn't be helped. He left the kitchen and walked into her living space, it was small but it served its purpose. There was a couch, and a single chair. The floor was partially covered by an elliptic rug, exposing the wooden corners of the room. On the wall that matched up to the kitchen he noticed a TV and a mantle above it. He walked over and began to look at the assorted keepsakes she had gathered over the years. There were many things, ranging from candles and candle holders to statuettes of many things. He noticed the centerpiece, surrounded by an untidy arrangement of flowers, was a picture frame. It was put face down, however, and Gaara assumed that she did not want to see the picture any more, but couldn't let go of it, and that the flower arrangement's upkeep stopped about the same time the picture was placed face down. He thought for a few seconds, not wanting to intrude, but still intrigued about what could possibly bind her memory like this. The moment he lifted up the frame and caught the slightest glimpse of the picture it housed, he knew. He quickly put the fame down and stood silent for a long time. Hoping to break the tense air he created he eventually muttered something, but it was all just mutter. Soon he spoke the first real word he could on it, the moment before Sakura came home.

"Naruto," he said to the frame, "and you," he said to the place where Sasuke's picture was, hidden by the frame.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura shouted as she opened the door.

"What the?" he shouted as he jumped back in surprise, into the mantle, knocking the picture down. Sakura looked at him, laughing at how easily he was frightened and didn't notice the picture had fallen. Gaara quickly replaced it with his sand, and stood up not to make it a scene. "Welcome home," he said, snapping her out of a laughing fit.

"Hey," she forced out, tears of laughter in her eyes, she had never thought it possible to see him in such a state.

The two carried the groceries into the kitchen and set them on the counter next to the fridge. Sakura turned on the radio as she began to put everything away. Gaara grabbed and apple out of the bag and went to eat it, until Sakura grabbed it from him. He went to say something but held himself back, because he saw all she did was run some water over it. He smiled, never had anyone cared for him like this, about such menial things at least. When she had finished washing it she walked back over to him and held the apple right to his face. She took a large bite out of it, and then handed it to him.

"Consider it tax," she told him as she went back to putting things away.

_You're kidding,_ he thought.

Soon all of the things were put away, and Sakura pulled a stool and sat next to Gaara. She couldn't help herself, as hot as it was she wanted to be next to him.

_What am I doing?_ She questioned herself, _what is this feeling?_

She pushed the so called feeling a little further and leaned into him. Much to her dismay, instead of embracing her as she had hoped, he ignored her and continued to eat. She didn't feel like giving up, so she pulled in a little closer, so much that their entire sides were brushing against each others, and her head rested just underneath his shoulder. Again, he ignored her, and this time she let out a disgruntled sigh.

"What?" he asked, "did you want more, its yours I suppose so here," he said placing the apple he hadn't taken but a single small bite from back into her hands.

He got up and went into the living room again. Sakura was a little upset and didn't follow suite, but listened to the radio instead.

"... Also at Konoha's largest beach today, there will be a sand castle building contest held, all are welcome..." the announcer said.

Sakura loved the idea, and immediately went into her room, slamming the door so that Gaara would notice. She changed into her bathing suite and grabbed a small bucket and shovel. She stayed in for a while, wanting to let Gaara think.

_Did I really hurt her feelings?_ He wondered, _I don't see how, perhaps I should try and talk to her._

He walked toward the door, and went to knock on it, but Sakura opened the door at the same time. Losing the sense of balance, he fell onto her, the one arm wrapped around her for support, the other grabbed the doorframe as he realized they would both fall if he didn't hold her up. Sakura took advantage of the situation and pressed herself onto him, throwing him more of balance then he already was. She inched on him a little more, and, knowing he couldn't keep from falling completely, fell back so he would hit the floor, and she would not. Luckily for him, the sand still protected them, and he was not hurt as he fell to the floor. Sakura rested on him, tempting him by pressing herself into him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked genuinely.

_He won't even respond to me, he's so cold... _She though, rather upset, "yea, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Just curious," he asked, still on the floor, "why are you wearing almost nothing?" causing her to blush.

"Hey!" she shouted at him, not able to hide her embarrassment, "it's the same thing I wore with you the other day! You didn't say anything about it then!"

"No, but I was expecting it then," he started, "I take it you want to go back to the water today."

"Well, sort of," she started, "at least the beach today."

"Sure, but why"

"Sand Castle Building Competition," she said with a great grin as she pushed herself up off of him.

"How clever," he said, not able to help himself from letting a slight smile escape him

Gaara got up and went into Sakura's room. He went over to her drawers, ignoring her shouts. He pulled out a black and red t-shirt and threw it to her. She caught it, and some of the confusion in her calmed down, and was replaced with a high level of embarrassment, but also a feeling of accomplishment, she had gotten THE GAARA to show a sign of compassion, and none the less toward her.

"You shouldn't walk around in almost nothing, even in this weather," Gaara stated, "there are a lot of people around this time."

"He-he, you were worried about me," Sakura teased.

"Is there a problem with that?" he said with a voice that commanded the air around it.

"No," she responded, trying to hide her shock.

"Good," he told her, "now lets go win."

Sakura let out a cheer as she hugged him tightly. The pair headed toward the door, Gaara still adorned only in his T-Shirt and shorts and no carry-ons, Sakura had the toy shovel and pail, and had put on the over sized shirt that came down to mid-thigh. The moment they stepped into the open air of Konoha they found it hard to breath, and noticed that no one was around. They eventually grew to stand the heat of the outdoors and headed toward the beach. The two spoke nothing, no sounds were made. Sakura felt they didn't need to talk because they understood each other in their minds already; Gaara didn't know what to say because he didn't know how to bear his heart. Soon they both reached the beach and walked through the entry tunnel. As they reached the end all their confused thoughts came to a sudden end as they were soaked to the bone with ice-cold water from above.

"HA-HA!" a voice cried triumphantly.

"Who did that!" Gaara shouted back to it.

The only response was a loud resounding bark as the perpetrators jumped down from above.

"Yo," Kiba exclaimed.

"Gotcha Sakura!" Ino cried.

Akamaru barked in agreement. Sakura turned from angry shock to a joyous laughter with her friends. Gaara, however, was angered by the joust. His own body could not contain his anger, and it started to swell around him in a vortex of energy, picking up sand as it went on. Very quickly a shield of sorts had formed, seemingly protecting Sakura and leaving Gaara somewhat unprotected.

"He-hey, it's ok Gaara it was just a joke, they're friends." Sakura told him.

After a few seconds the sand stopped rotating around the two and Gaara cooled down. Kiba and Ino were shocked, and had not expected a reaction as such, in fact, they had not expected Sakura to be with anyone else. While it was true that Kiba and Akamaru had sniffed out Gaara, they never knew his scent to begin with, so they assumed he was another passerby walking nearby Sakura.

"Anyhow, what are you doing here? Aren't you Kazekage now," Kiba inquired.

"Yea, I am. And as or me being here, that is my business, not yours."

"Alright, alright, just being friendly," he said in defense.

Gaara only shrugged him off, he couldn't accept the joke, nor would he offend someone Sakura called friend. Sakura nudged at him to make amends, and as much difficulty as the task posed, she succeeded. The four, Gaara included, began to make way toward the seashore with high spirits. As they neared they heard an announcer for the Sand-Castle competition. At that point Kiba and Ino broke away from Gaara and Sakura to go get ready. Gaara stood still, staring out at the vast ocean, wondering about its power. Sakura decided to let him be as she ran off to get some supplies for building her castle.

"The ocean is a wondrous thing," a voice said to Gaara, "is it not?" He waited for a response but none came. "Anything, no matter how large, or how powerful is nothing compared to the rage of the open sea. Its just like human lives. No matter who we are, or what we are capable of, we cannot escape or defeat fate." Still no response came, and the figure began to walk off.

"You," Gaara said to him without turning to face him, "you respect and fear the very nature of life, don't you."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll catch you later, if you're going to be at the sand castle competition I'll see you there. I'm one of the judges," he explained.

The judge walked toward the competition area, leaving Gaara to think alone. A few minutes passed before Sakura returned. She let Gaara know she was going to start building, and got right to work. It wasn't until she looked up at him to ask for help that she noticed he was lost in thought. She was mesmerized by his blank, cold stare.

"Sakura," Gaara said slowly, "stand back. I shall construct for you a castle fit for one who defies fate every day, one who already has."

Sakura backed away from where she had left her shovel and bucket and moved behind Gaara. He closed his eyes and thought about the few times he had been graced with one who broke the natural balance of life. He extended his arms, and concentrated on his inner strength. He tensed his whole body, letting massive amounts of energy flow from him into the sand beneath him. Minutes passed and he began appear weaker. All of ten minutes passed before he made any movement whatsoever. When he finally moved, he forced up his arms and pulled up on his chakra from the ground with his palms upward, bringing up all his energy and a magnificent life sized castle along with it. The ground quaked at his power, and everyone on the shoreline watched in total awe. Gaara was already breathing heavy. He still held his arms upright as if he himself was bearing the full weight of the castle. Although it was not nearly half a minute everyone felt as if hours had passed by, waiting for Gaara's next move. As a single bead of sweat fell from his chiseled face, another wave of energy surged through Gaara's body, and out into the world. A whirlpool of sand enveloped the magnificent castle. It picked up speed, forcing itself high into the air, far above the reaches of the castle. Suddenly Gaara shaped his tense hands into tight fists, and brought his arms into a cross that shielded his face. The fierce whirl of sand lunged into the castle with such force from all sides, both from the external and internal points, that by the time the remaining sand settled, all that was standing was a real castle, made of solid stone. Gaara, unable to uphold himself any long fell to one knee, gasping for air. For the first time in a long time, Sakura was afraid. She rushed to Gaara's side, throwing herself violently on the sand and skidding to him. His breaths were short and sharp, and gave every onlooker a sense of true pain. Even those who hadn't known the "old" Gaara, were scared to see him in such a weakened state, and those who did know of his demons, were frightened one hundred fold. As he felt the last bit of his consciousness fade from him, Gaara looked intensely into the eyes of the fearful woman at his side.

"For you," he rasped, "my queen."


End file.
